


Species DxD

by Tijuanagenius



Series: S&D [1]
Category: Highschool DxD, Species (1995), Species II (1998)
Genre: Birth, F/F, F/M, Harem, Incest, Multi, Other, Smut, Tentacles, World Domination, Xeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tijuanagenius/pseuds/Tijuanagenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sil survived after the first film at decided to do things differently? She joins with Eve and together not only take down Patrick Ross and outmaneuver project Athena but, as Eve gives birth to Sara, Sil gives birth to Issei. Now the sibling will build their harem and spread around the world to create a new species for the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The dawn of a new Era

It was dark as a shadowy figure emerged from the sewers and limped heavily away. The figure appeared to be anything human with its dark colored skin and beastly features. The creature found a safe spot to rest and settled down. 

Reliving the past few months it was born from the ovary of this planets race combined with it’s progenitor’s DNA becoming S1L or sil. She escaped as a child though only she was three and not soon after was evolved into a older and beautiful women. Sil tried to do what her instincts told her to do on reproducing and spreading throughout the planet, however any mate she found was either inadequate or dead due to the interruptions by the the taskforce made to hunt her. When she finally had intercourse and gave birth fate played it’s cruel hand and had her child killed. 

She was lucky to have escaped or she would have definitely met her end. Deciding it was time to return to her temporary home she shifted back to her human form which was of an tall adult woman with blue eyes, blonde hair, and a curvaceous figure. She then got up and returned home.

We now see the lovely Sil studying in medical school as Sylvia Esonel orphan girl raised in the country side all by herself. She was lucky to use her remaining resources to create a identity for her so that the government wouldn’t get suspicious even though they thought she was dead. Sil has decided to lay low until she knows what to do next. Suddenly one of the students approached her; “Hey Sylvia me and the gang are going to a party that featuring the launch to Mars, you coming?” he asked. “Sure, why not?” she said as she got up and gathered her things before following him. For the past few years she has been improving her social skills and keeping up to date with the latest trends. While at the party she became well inverse in the conversation giving her opinion and even telling a joke now and then. It was time to watch the landing they all gathered at the tv to see the pilots emerge. Sil watched intently but, noticed something different about them that the rest didn’t see something familiar. 

Since then Sil has been getting dreams of the lead astronaut Patrick Ross having sex with other women leading them to dying due to the birthing process. The hybrid felt sorry for these women but there was nothing she could do due to the fact it may draw attention to her. Then she had another dream only this time it was of another hybrid who looks just like her only her hair short. The other hybrid felt this and developed a physchic link to communicate with her. “Who are you?” the hybrid asked.

_ “I am Sil” she responded. _

_ “The original! But they said you were dead?” _

_ “I almost was but it would seem fate have other plans I don’t know of yet. What’s your name” _

_ “Eve” _

_ “A lovely name”  _

_ “Dr. Baker gave it to me’  _

_ “Baker?” _

_ “Laura Baker, the lead scientist of project Athena” _

_ “She was one of the people that wanted me dead” Sil responded venomously.  _

_ “She’s the only one out of the facility that’s been nice to me with what they’re doing to me” _

_“Which is?”_ Sil asked and Eve showed her memories through their new telepathic bond: of all the torture, experiments, and suffering she went through just for them to find a solution to kill her kind. Sil was angry at what she saw sure she killed but it was all for self-defense and secrecy; arrogant humans always willing to resort to violence, then again her race is very aggressive so she shouldn’t be judging. _“Have you been having the dreams too?”_ Eve asked

_ “Yes, of Patrick Ross” _

_ “He’s a hybrid now, maybe we can have much better offspring with him-” _

_ “Ross is careless and a loose cannon. You saw what he did to those women, I’m afraid for once I agree with Athena and that he should be eliminated.”  _

_ “Okay but still I think we have to have offspring with him at least once.” _

_ “Don’t make the same mistakes I made okay let’s just focus on the now and be patient” _

_ “hehehe” _

_ “What is it?”  _

_ “the way we have been talking and sharing information we’re like what’s the earth term: sisters” _

Sil felt an impulse unlike anything she ever felt, maybe because it was an adult form of her kin. _“Yes sisters”_ the original hybrid replied as the two rejoiced in their bond which was of warmth and comfort. 

Since then Sil has been continuing her studies and passing her exams while also figuring out a way to help Eve escape and what to do with their lives. Whenever Eve was put through the experiments Sil did her best to support her fellow hybrid sending comfort and relaxation through their connection soothing the second hybrid as her body adapted to the torture. Whenever it was over Dr. Baker would sometimes come to check on Eve to see if she was okay. Sil could see from their bond that Doctor really wasn’t all that bad and maybe she was going about it the wrong way. What if her species could somehow be one with the human race in some way. 

It soon got to the point where Eve decided enough was enough and decided to do something about it.

_ “Sil I have and idea” _

_“Okay what is it?”_ Sil asked as Eve sent her the idea and process of what she was planning to do. 

_ “That’s crazy!! But it just might work. Okay I’ll get everything ready; you sure this will work?” _

_ “Trust me everything will be under control” _

It began as Eve told Laura of the dreams she been having of Patrick murdering the women and wants to help suggesting that they activate her dormant alien DNA to track Patrick. Which they soon found him at a grocery store after nearly attempting to rape a woman. He surrendered himself knowing that it would bring him closer to Eve but, none knew this was all part of her plan. Once at the base Ross tried to enter Eve’s isolation cell but, was driven away by Press, Dennis, and Laura. 

As Laura came to talk to Eve she was surprised of what she had to say. “No, Eve” she said sternly; “Laura please, he won’t stop until he has me and if my dreams are accurate than he has more than enough offspring to destroy humanity and they’re about to enter the cocoon stage” Eve explained. “So you want me to let you go so you can find Patrick the one person were trying to keep you away from” Baker said. “I’ll get him to meet where the offspring are so you all can destroy them-” “While you mate with Patrick?” Laura interrupted the hybrid. “His guard will be down so I’ll stun him long enough for you to finish him off” she finished but the doctor was still reluctant. “Laura you could have treated me the same as everyone else here but you didn’t, you tried to make me human because you believe in the good in me. Now please let me show you how much your faith in me payed off.” The lead scientist just looked at her stoically before sighing and leaving the isolation cell. Eve wondered what she was going to do now when just as the door slid back she heard a clinking noise. Looking down she saw a pair of car keys in the path of the door. Realizing the doctor trusted her and gave her a way to escape; she silently thanks the doc and grabs the door and using her inhuman strength rips the door apart and grabs the keys before sprinting away. 

Eve manged to get outside before the lock-down was initiated and found the doctor’s car using it to drive away and find Patrick. Once she arrived at the location she look around the car and found a burner phone using it to contact Laura and tell her of the location. Once she was done she entered the barn reaching the top level where on the other side stood Patrick. The hybrid smirked as she slowly approached him shrugging off her gown to reveal her amazing naked body underneath as patrick did the same leaving them both naked. He smashed his lips against hers in a heated liplock as Eve jumped onto him wrapping her legs around his waist so he could pleasure her breasts. Soon he entered Eve where she instantly felt pain but, it soon turned into unbelievable ecstasy; still thrusting into her their alien sides emerged and the ritual began as tentacles wrapped around him. They were soon close to climax as Eve sensed the rest almost finishing with the cocoons, realizing she had to work fast upped the pace on their mating making Patrick roar as he emptied his seed into her. While he was recovering from his stupor Eve slowly reached for the gown and out came a taser she procured before arriving and shot it into the male hybrid incapacitating him. When he crashed down on the ground Eve quickly looked around and found a sharp rod of sorts; she grabbed it and impaled herself on it not enough to kill her but, to put her in a death like state. She threw the bar far away before falling to the ground as the three reached the top. “EVE!!!” Laura exclaimed as she approached the fallen hybrid, “what the hell happened here?” Dennis asked. “She must have tried to stop ross only to be overpowered and killed” Press suggested. Laura approached the hybrid only to be knocked back by Patrick who recovered and attacked only to be failing due to the taser making him weak. Soon they were able to finish off the monster as he was poisoned and then disintegrates. 

It was daylight as the military came to cover up the entire thing as Dennis was being transported back Press and Laura looked at the Eve’s ‘corpse’ being loaded into the ambulance. “Guess you were right” Press said; “we never truly knew the humanity within her til now” Baker said before they turned and walked to their transport. “Alright make sure this gets to the facility; no. Stops. Whatsoever.” a man said to the driver of the ambulance as they nodded and entered the vehicle before driving away. 

When the vehicle was far enough the driver took off their disguise revealing to be Sil. She then stopped the car and got out before approaching the back. Through the window she saw one of the children of Patrick watching and decided to end him for he is an unknown variable. Puling out the gun she acquired Sil quickly opened the door and fired several rounds ending the child’s life. Eve’s eyes shot open and she quickly sat up regaining her breath. “Eve” Sil said breathless as she entered and hugged her sister who returned it in kind. 

With everything taken care of the two hybrids pushed the ambulance off the road causing it to crash burn making it look like an accident. 

After that the two became inseparable; just as Sil was studying medicine Eve studied computers and engineering. Eve before leaving Athena was able to steal some money from the project’s funds and used that to keep them afloat. They had a nice luxury apartment along with a off-site lab somewhere to do their own experiments; one they were currently doing right now. “This should work” Eve said as she and Sil were working on a serum that would help make them evolve faster by combining Eve’s DNA with stem cells, and antibodies of people clean bill of health. Sil agreed to test it on her first to see the effects since she was the first hybrid and would probably get more results from her than Eve. Injecting the red serum into her she suddenly felt a bit dizzy but, soon recovered and the two waited for the results to come. Soon Sil was sleeping and began having a dream of a crimson dragon breathing fire onto the world. Only it did not destroy but, actually created new life with some unfamiliar beings she could not recognize. As this was going on Eve saw tentacles spouting from Sil’s back and pulled her to the ceiling as she was wrapped in a cocoon. Eve took noes seeing that it was working and waited to see what will hatch. 

The next morning Sil woke up to something she had not felt in a long time; feeling trapped and tight but, also warm and slimy. She pushed against the skin-like structure though it was dark and kept pushing til it tear wide open giving her enough room to fall out and breathe again. She looked to see that it was daylight and Eve came to help her up. “So?” she asked. “It was weird... I had a dream that didn’t make sense.” After she cleaned herself she looked into the mirror to find herself with some minor changes. She appears well endowed even more then she originally was with muscle growth in her legs and arms. She then shifted to her alien form revealing some major changes: her body is more scaley and tubeular, she has lost her tentacle breasts but her hair tentacles have become much more sharper, and nails look different for some reason. Soon it was Eve’s turn and she injected the serum into herself and went through the same process. The next day she emerged from the cocoon looking more sexier and having the same alien characteristics as the new Sil. 

“Well this is relaxing” Sil said as she and Eve were resting on the lounge chairs on a beach somewhere off of Miami, when all of a sudden they heard groaning somewhere. They both looked to see a middle-aged japanese man dragging himself from the water trailing blood onto the sand. “Mister are you alright?!” Eve asked as they jumped out of the chairs and approached the wounded stranger. “No it appears I’m dying and don’t have much time left” he said. “What exactly were you doing?” Sil asked. “You can say I’m a vagabond wondering through many worlds and seen many things til just after I got this injury I was told about the future in a vision. Something about an entity coming from the sky and spawning a child that will create a whole new species on earth” he chuckled only for the two females face grew serious. “Really tell us more about this dream” Sil requested; well after the offspring was born it breathed fire onto the world but instead of scorched earth it brought even more flush life into it than before, but that’s impossible because the dragon I saw was the Welsh dragon. It fought against another dragon in a battle that would have brought the end of everything till they were both destroyed and placed in two objects of power. What’s weirder is that a Seer told me that I would meet that entity and have the child with it” he then laughed before coughing violently as the girls looked at each other silently before communicating telepathically.

_ “Eve” _

_ “Sil, no this is ridiculous” _

_ “Eve, he had the same dream I had with more this could mean something” _

_ “Like what?!” _

_ “The reason I survived and why my child didn’t. Maybe I was suppose to give the right one” _

_ “GGUUHH” _

_ “Eve listen the human race are without a doubt selfish, I mean sure there are some good people in it but, there just isn’t enough. They will never stand together and bring themselves to extinction and the planet to ruin. We can be the people to bring actual change to the world and it starts with me having intercourse with this man. Think of it as last mercy” _

_ “Alright, do your thing”  _

Sil approaches the man, “Sorry we haven’t gotten your name?” she asked nicely “Shinji Hunter” he replied. “Well mr. Hunter I guess I can make your last few moments more enjoyable.”   She removed her swimsuit and Shinji’s tattered clothes.

 

The Hybrid crawled over Shinji then sat over his thighs, bringing her nether lips down just beside Shinji’s twitching rod. Shinji’s arms instinctively wrapped behind Sil’s bareback. 

Sil paused for a moment, her hand wrapping around Shinji’s shaft. She seemed to study it carefully, her fingers tracing every ridge and curve. Then, almost casually, she guided it into herself.

“Oh yes, Shinji.” Sil inhaled deeply. “You’re…ahhh….” Her eyes rolled back as Shinji began a slow rhythm, his hard member pushing in and sliding back out at a tantalizing pace. “You’re just right. Mmmm… Just…ahhhh…”

Sil began churning her hips, sending intoxicating sensations coursing up from Shinji’s loins through his entire body. Shinji’s pelvis bucked up into her with equal enthusiasm.

“Nnngh!, Shinji.” Sil grasped a handful of Shinji’s hair and pulled him into a fierce kiss. Their lips parted, and Sil whispered mere centimeters from his mouth. “Yes, Shinji…ohhh...”

Shinji’s right hand left Sil’s back, gliding over her smooth skin around to her left breast. Shinji fondled her warm bosom tenderly, his fingertips lightly tracing her nipple.

“Ahhh! Shinji… Oh, Shinji…” Sil exhaled, her warm breath tickling the short stubble on Shinji’s chin. “You’re different, Shinji. You’re something else.”

Sil brought her legs up, draping them over Shinji’s shoulders as her hands gripped the back of Shinji’s neck for support. The warm tunnel around Shinji’s rod constricted even tighter, more than doubling the intensity of his pleasure.

“You make me feel…oh, god! You…you make me feel alive, Shinji.” Sil’s breasts pressed tightly against Shinji’s collarbone. ”

“Sil,” Shinji’s voice was low and steady. 

“Oh, Shinji.” Sil’s eyes glinted with tears. “Come with me!”

Shinji’s hands cupped Sil’s butt and he came up on his knees, holding Sil as her hips slapped against his pelvis. Shinji licked at her throat, trailing his tongue down her neck.

“Let go, Shinji!” Sil moaned as her inner muscles tightened down on Shinji. “AHHHH!, just let it all go!”

“N-no, I cannot!” Shinji grunted, bearing down against the pressure boiling up from his shaft.

“Damn it, Shinji! Come inside me!” Sil’s right hand slipped from Shinji’s neck and shot down to their joining just as Shinji’s orgasm tore through his body. Her fingertips stabbed at the base of his cock three times and the next thing Shinji knew, his seed was shooting into Sil’s womb.

“Sil! AHHHH!” Shinji surrendered to the ecstasy, slamming her lissome body down onto his cock.

“YES, Shinji! OH, GOD!!! YES!!!” Sil screamed. Her back arched, pressing her bosom hard against Shinji’s heaving chest.

Shinji fell forward, collapsing on top of Sil. They lay there for some time, their breath ragged. Sil finally rolled off the man and stood, looking down on Shinji with an uncharacteristically warm smile. However the man soon began to weaken feeling the life leave. “Sil?” He asked

 

“Yes?”; “can you make it quick I don’t want to go out this way” he requested and Sil nodded knowing what he meant. She covered his eyes and shifted to her alien making one of her hair tentacles point at his neck. 

“Thank you, Shinji Hunter. Your legacy will live on.” Sil said before Impaling him.

Then the darkness swam up around him, and Shinji knew no more.

 

An hour a makeshift grave was made and in it laid the man’s corpse as Sil and Eve stood. “Well I guess we should-” Eve tried to say but felt weird. Sil was about to ask what’s wrong when she felt it too. 

 

"Oh!" Sil gasped, clutching onto her stomach as she dropped to her knees.

"Are you… Aah!" Eve gasped and fell to her knees, clutching onto her stomach, as well. "It’s happening. But why I am having just now and not after having intercourse with Patrick" 

“It must be our link, your body must have kept the birthing process dormant till I was Impregnated as well” Sil replied before feeling the change happen.

"Aaaaaauurgh!" They writhed in pain as they tried to get back up, but then they fell to the ground. 

"Aaaaauurgh!"

"Aaaaaaurgh! Oh, oh!" She cried as she arched her back,

They could already feel the baby growing inside them. Sil laid on her back. She looked at her stomach and saw it beginning to expand: first the skin bulged from the lower abdomen but it stretched so much it began to become transparent. It kept growing till the baby was in a clear pod with a tunnel of flesh connected to her abdomen. She looked over to Eve and saw she was in the exact same position. It was happening so quickly that Sil barely registered any pain until the first contracts hit and then she was in agony. Instinctively she pushed with all her strength and grunted in pain and struggled in distress and frustration as Eve was doing the exact same thing. Their hands reached out and grasped each others in support as they both gave one more great push. Soon the pods tore open and the infants oozed out onto the sand. 

Then the sounds of two babies filled the skies and an exhausted Sil and Eve looked down to see two tiny, very bloody babies lying between their open legs. 

Eve and Sil took their children into their arms and washed them clean in the sea water before wrapping them up in towels they had on the beach and getting dressed, their bodies already healed themselves back to pre-pregnancy condition. “So what should we name them?” Eve asked her fellow sister. “I’m gonna go with... Issei” she said smiling at the bundle of joy in her arms; “what about you?” “Hmmm... There was this character on TV back at Athena that I liked so I will name her Sara after her. 

“So what do we do now?” Eve asked. “We’ll need to finish school and graduate, then procure funds for our plans... Got any ideas?” Sil inquired as they were walking back to the vehicle. 

“Ever heard of gambling?” said Eve.


	2. The offspring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issei and Sara go through their "puberty" and learn a few things from their mothers.

It has been a couple of years since that day at the beach, as Sil and Eve passed their classes with masters and Ph.Ds. They then started to gain money by gambling at different casinos around the world which was very easy thanks to their abilities. They used most of the money to open a new business which soon turned into a global enterprise. They became so famous and public that Project Athena can’t do anything exposing what they have been doing. The first few months with their was amazing as they got to be their when they grew up to child age and raised the way they were supposed to be raised and not how the two grown-ups were. They could still remember one of their fondest memories.

_Sara and Issei were playing with their toys as Sil watched while Eve was preparing dinner. “Mommy... Whtat are we?” Issei asked making the blonde woman raise her brows in surprise; “What brought this on?” she asked. “We saw on tv how people were supposed to live their lives but, the way we live ours is very different. Is there something wrong with us?” he said as Sara looked up as well. “No. No. no don’t ever think that you two are special than you can ever know.” “Then what is it?” Sara asked. Sil looked at them for a while contemplating when she decided what to say. “I’ll tell you both soon just know that me and Eve love you two no matter what and that you will bring great things to this world” she said as Eve entered. “Okay dinners ready, who’s up for lobster?!” she said cheerily as the kids rushed towards the dining room. “We do, we do!” they exclaimed as the two female hybrids followed them._

Then their came time for them to grow in the chrysalis stage.

_“Sara! Issei! Will you come in here please” said Eve as the children came into a empty white room of their home wondering what was going on. “Yes mommy” said Sara. “Remember a while ago I told you that we will tell you more about yourselves as well as us” Sil said as the children nodded their heads. “Here it is” Eve said as both her and Sil shifted to their alien forms showing the tentacles and scales they have. “The kids remained silent for a while before Issei spoke “Wow!!, so you’re both aliens from outer space like from the movies?”; at least this didn’t scare them the two thought before explaining. “Not exactly, you see were hybrids created from DNA from our species mixed with an human egg. The government experimented on us for inhuman purposes; I was the first and then came Eve. We escaped and bore you two so we could have a better life and fulfill a purpose that we discovered” Sil explained. “You two are about go through the same stages we went through at your ages. You will both ‘grow’ faster than most normal children going into your teenager years and will then be able to utilize your alien forms as well” Eve finished._   
_“Will it hurt?” Sara asked._   
_“No it won’t it’ll just feel strange and then you’ll be in stasis for a good part of the day, but we will be here until you all hatch, okay?” Sil said and the offspring nodded when all of a sudden their skin was crawling and tearing. “It’s starting” Eve said as they saw the tentacles emerging from them and hooking them into the ceiling corner. The two were scared at first but, at seeing their mothers’ smiling faces they felt more come and allowed the stage to overtake them. Soon two bulging cocoon were resting and the mothers sat down and waited._   
_It was mornin the next day as the hybrids waiting for the awakening and so it happened. The flesh tore open and its occupants slipped right out along with their juices. Eve and Sil grabbed the towels and helped them u; it was almost like the day they were born, more like now they re REborn. The two looked around their surroundings trying to focus and felt different. “It’s okay sweethearts, everything will be alright from now on.” the two blondes replied._

Eve and Sil couldn’t stop thinking about that day and whether this was the right thing they decided to find their children and tell them some news.

The children were in their room doing their own thing but felt weird once again. Sara was 5’8 with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes like her mother but was more like young woman or teenage girl than a adult; she wore pink tank-top and jeans. Issei was 6’1 with spiky brown hair, and blue eyes also, While wearing a white t-shirt and gym shorts. He was listening to music while Sara was reading a book. Suddenly Sara started to feel all warm inside as her breast felt uncomfortable and tried to feel around which was only lessening but, not resolving it. Issei took a quick look and saw his cousin in distress, paused the music and took of his headphones. “You alright Sara?” he asked. “Just feeling a bit discomfort, could you help?” she looked at him with pleading eyes so how could he say no.  
He approached her as she then grabbed his hands and placing them on her breast.

"They feel fine to me actually" Issei said gripping them he massaged her nipples earning a moan from her

"Cousin you seem to know how to do it right" Sara said her face feeling strange

"It would seem so" Issei said picking her up and carrying her and gentlely as he could laying her on his bed he didn’t know why he was doing this it just felt natural.

"Issei?" She asked feeling strange heat in her when her alien side took over and now wanted to mate with the other hybrid. The same for Issei but something else was telling him not his alien but something much older and primal.

“issei please mate with me” she said breathessly as she removed all her clothes leaving her naked as she then torn of all his clothes as well. “If you insist” he said as they began. He lay over her, supporting himself on his arms and kissed her passionately on her lips. Sara moaned softly and slipped her tongue into the kiss, and Issei responded in kind. Their tongues dueled silently, two warriors testing each other, move and countermove.

  
Sara broke off the kiss and gulped down air. Sara rolled Issei onto his back and then straddled him, running her petite hands down his muscular chest. his cock stood at complete attention in front of Sara’s entrance, throbbing expectantly, tapping her smooth skin with the pulse of his heart.

  
Sara took Issei’s cock in her hands, handling it as though it were sacred. She then lowered herself onto the large pulsing organ slowly and deliberately, her eyes closing as she savored the sensations. Her thigh muscles rippled as she controlled the union with complete precision. Sara gave out a startled moan, and Issei couldn’t help but let a short groan escape. There was never a sign of pain on her face and Issei never felt resistance. Acrobatic training had long since broken that barrier. When she had sunk all the way to the hilt, Sara held still and took a deep, slow breath. Issei inhaled deeply as well, concentrating. Sara was just so utterly and completely…tight. His first impulse was to begin pumping, but part of him wondered if he could even move; Sara’s sheath was holding him so firmly.

  
Sara’s eyes opened, a look of utter mischief gleamed in her blue eyes. Issei had seen that look before, countless times when Sara concocted some clever new scheme to test his patience. Never before had that look stirred such a sense of anticipation in him as it did now. Whatever would happen, he was certain he would not soon forget it.

 

“Well, Issei. Let us see if one offspring is superior than the other!” Sara’s voice was high now, full of exuberance and dripping with lust. Issei opened his mouth to retort but then Sara began to move her hips, and after that, all rational thought became impossible for him.

 

Sara’s pert breasts bounced before Issei, and it seemed prudent to reach out and grab them. Issei kneaded the orbs of flesh, toying with Sara’s nipples with his thumbs. Sara covered his hands with her own, urging him to carry on his ministrations as she continued to ride him with abandon. Her pelvis gyrated gracefully, sending charges of intense sensation through his cock. Issei responded by thrusting up in a complimentary pattern, his shaft rubbing all the right parts.

 

“Oooh! Oh, Ise! Yes! Mmm. Ungh!” She moaned passionately.

 

Issei twisted and turned, and Sara followed suit, constantly shifting position and tempo. No sooner would Sara regain the dominant position then she would find Issei behind her, pounding away, elevating them to a new plateau of pleasure. They became a tangle of arms and legs, writhing in ecstasy amid the torchlight. And as with everything that burns bright, it would have to burn out.

 

“Oh, By the Stars! YES! Harder, OH YES! HARDER!” Sara’s voice was now more of a squeak. Issei’s body wanted nothing more than to pin her to the bed and pump until he was spent, but this was Sara’s first time, and his. It was her time, and she deserved more than that. As his finely tuned senses picked up the tell-tale constrictions of Sara’s sheath. Sara’s building moans confirmed it. “Issei! Oh, Issei! It’s happening! It’s--Ohhh!”

 

Issei rolled back underneath Sara, making sure she was on top. He gathered his remaining energy and bucked up into her as hard as he could, lifting her off the bed entirely. Sara arched her back and began to convulse as her orgasm took her.

 

“OH YES! UGH! YES, YES, YES!!! ISSEEEEEEIIIIIII!!!!!” In the end Sara’s words became incoherent squeals, her face flushed in rapture. She throbbed around his cock and he let himself go, internalizing his orgasm so that no semen escaped. But Issei felt it all the same.

 

“SARA!”

 

Then sudden, blissful silence.

 

The two hybrids shuddered in unison, their bodies clenching in miraculous harmony for a few precious moments. The universe was pure brilliance dancing behind their eyelids. It seemed to last a small eternity, but it was still over much too soon.

 

As his orgasm finally began to ebb, Issei’s pelvis lowered back to the bed with Sara still impaled upon his rod. Issei concentrated, controlling the flow of his energy, and his engorged organ began to soften, slowly receding from Sara’s womb.

 

Sara remained silent and still, her eyes closed, savoring every moment. When Issei’s member was finally out of her, Sara leaned forward and lay upon him, her firm breasts splayed against his chiseled chest.

“My, My, that was something” said a voice from behind them turning their heads and covering themselves as best they can.

“Mom, Aunt Sil”

“Aunt Eve, mom”

Before they could give an explanation the second hybrid lifted her hand up to silence them before speaking. “Now calm down this isn’t surprising; our race has certain ‘needs’ when our genes are active. We can get very horny and try to mate with as many as we can though it does tend to end with our non-alien mates dying due to secrecy. It’s okay however I must warn you that we are highly fertile, you can easily get a female pregnant from one ejaculation just as our females can get impregnated from any male’s semen. The process is quick and somewhat painful for the female. Luckily we did some altering with your genes Issei so your cousin won’t be popping any younglings now but we’ll show you how to be able to control your fertilization after the lesson” Eve said.   
“Lesson?” he questioned.  
“Yes, while you were amazing I’m afraid you skipped almost everything and went to the main course and that’s unacceptable as e learned. Though I guess you got that from me so me and Eve will show you how it’s done, Sara move” the mother of Issei commanded as Sara got of while the two women got naked and approached their flesh and blood. Issei sits upon the bed stark naked and whimpering as sil’s hot mouth gently bobs up and down over his penis.  
She sucks her son's cock with impressive skill, lovingly working over her with her soft lips and licks of her eager tongue, sucking hard and sucking long as she stroked the rest of the younger man's length in her firm hands. Issei can only groan and pant with such experience lavishing his shaft..  
"M-Mom..." Issei whimpers, rubbing his hands around the pale blonde hair and the silky strands. " Mom... I, I'm gonna..."  
sil  knows what is coming, and with that in mind, she continues to fervently suck off her gasping son, stroking whatever she couldn't fit into her mouth with much enthusiasm. She's determined to make Issei cum, she'd do this again and again if she have to, so much more indeed. A mother's greatest loyalty was to her children, as they say.  
With sil's fervent suckling send surges of pleasure throughout his whole frame, Issei can only clutch at her breasts and wail with exertion when she's driven to cum, right into her own mother's mouth. The hybrid takes the spurts of viscous fluid well, groaning softly as her son's salty treat flows into her mouth, basking her tongue in the exotic flavours and leading her to tremble with enjoyment before she swallows it down with much relish, taking every last bit Issei had to offer.

Sil gets up and moves over and lets Eve take her place to show her nephew what he can do. “You see Issei you can use other means to satisfy your mates. Such example is your own appendages just concentrate slowly and you them to make me climax” Eve explained as the young man did as he was told.  
Focusing hrd he unleashes tendrils of that where similar to tere’s only crimson, scaley, and have sharp points at the ends from his body that surge out with stunning speed, and they surround the Blonde with astonishing ease, wrapping around her neck, body and limbs in constricting restraints. The slimy crimson limbs are coiled around the xeno female, too tightly and one forces itself into her mouth to keep her from crying out.  
Issei has no plans to stop here. Everywhere the tentacles can go to sexually subjugate their captive, they go. The one in her mouth is already promptly thrusting away, the hybrid whimpering helplessly into it as it uses her so sensually, whilst others find their own targets. Tendrils coil around her perky breasts, gripping the creamy mounds tightly and roughly jiggling them, squeezing them and latching onto her sensitive nipples. Others hunt down her vagina and anus, and upon finding them, spread her legs wide and shove into them without mercy. Even the slit in her stomach is abused, another tentacle sliding into it, and Eve is totally and utterly overcome by the overwhelming sensations of Issei's dominance.  
She is well and truly fucked in every sense of the word, helpless to resist as they claim her body and play with her as they please, thrusting into her holes with relish whilst groping her breasts, and the blonde can only groan throughout it, muffled by the one fucking her mouth.  
They pound away at her with unrelenting fervour, revelling in all of her bodily feels, her wet pussy, tight ass, warm mouth, pert tits, overwhelming her with the raw amount of pleasuring limbs working at her.   
Eve can't help but cum with so much stimulus, giving her muffled wails into the tentacle in her mouth as her pussy contrasts around its own invader and squirts an intriguing fluid that is every bit as sweet as ice cream. Satisfied that he was able to force the Kytinn into such pleasure, Issei responds by unleashing her own orgasm, sending a flood of  jizz through his tendrils and unleashing them onto and over the hybrid, pumping it down her throat, into her pussy, her ass, over her tits, just everywhere. It fills hers, coats her, and she can only moan throughout it all.  
Finally, Issei is finished, and she cheerfully withdraws her tendrils, releasing Eve. But Sil was ready to finish this; Sil’s eyes never left his as she lowered herself onto him, his member sliding into her warm flesh. Her face remained impassive at first but her eyes grew wide as she took him into the hilt. Issei’s head lolled back as she began to roll her hips

Issei grabbed Sil’s butt in his hands, assisting her rocking motion. Sil’s breath quickened, and she looked as if she were about to gasp. She quickly leaned in, and covered Issei’s mouth in a moist kiss. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, teasing his gums and sparring with his own tongue. She pulled back and turned around, swinging her right leg up and over Issei’s head, his thrusting shaft never leaving her. Issei nearly gasped his own surprise at her flexibility.

Sil sat in Issei’s lap, her taut butt rubbing against his toned abs. She reached down past her stomach and gripped Issei’s testicles, massaging them aggressively. Issei swallowed a growl of pleasure, and reached around Sil, his fingers finding the nub of her clit, stroking it zealously. Sil whipped her head around in delight, her hair lashing Issei’s face. He leaned forward and covered her right earlobe with his lips.

  
At last Issei felt Sil’s tunnel begin to quiver around his relentlessly thrusting shaft. He stood up without warning, lifting Sil with him, impaled on his raging cock. Sil reached back quickly, her hands grasping the back of Issei’s strong neck for support while her feet dangled just off the ground. Issei bucked into Sil’s dripping wet body without mercy, casting her into a glorious climax. Sil inhaled deeply, but just before she could let loose a rapturous scream of release, Issei’s hand came up and clamped over her mouth, smothering her cry. His own orgasm washed through his hammering loins, and he moaned deeply into Sil’s rich golden hair.

Once he was sure the last of Sil’s climax had subsided, Issei took his hand from her mouth and set her down on her feet, slipping his member from her slit. Sil turned slowly to face him. “Well done my son.”

“Thanks, mom” he said as they began to discuss their next plans. “Now that you have an understanding on some of your abilities I believe it’s time for you and your cousin to join society”  Sil said. “You mean we’re going out of the city for once?!” Sara asked incredulously. “Actually out of the country; you will be attending a school that was once all-girls but, is now co-ed. It’s called Kouh Academy and it is located in Japan” Sil finished as Eve recovered from post-coital bliss. “You will be there learning all you can from the world while also making connections of your own in more ways than one” Eve said as Sil finished; “We also wouldn’t mind having a few ‘in-laws’ and ‘grandchildren’ if you know what we mean” Sil winked at the younglings.

Why of course! What else would we be doing?” Issei said as Sara nodded with him as they joined their mothers for after-sex cuddling.

 

**This would be the beginning of the new species.**


End file.
